


Forbidden fruit

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you're dating Tig and living together. Juice asks if he can stay with you guys and he starts coming onto you."





	Forbidden fruit

“Sometimes I don’t know who’s my Old Lady, you or her.”

Juice laughed and continued to sweep the floor, the kitchen already cleaned.

“It’s the least I can do. She cooked, I’ll clean. Not like your sorry ass is gonna do it.”

Tig flipped him off and went to the bathroom looking for you. He saw the light on in the bathroom and went in, you starting the shower.

“Baby, I’m gonna run to the store real quick. You need anything?“ 

"Get some vanilla ice cream for the cake I made.” Tig nodded and grabbed your face, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“I'll be back." 

He walked back out to the living room and saw Juice in the kitchen, pulling the full bag out of the trash can.

"I’m gonna go out and get some shit, want anything?”

“No, I’m good brother.” With that, Tig left the house and made his way to his bike.

Back inside, Juice was scanning through the closet looking for the box of new garbage bags. He’d only been staying with you guys for about a week and hadn’t gotten to know where everything was just yet. Unable to find them, he walked to the bedroom that you and Tig shared. He knocked lightly but heard nothing. Pushing the door open slowly, he peeked in and heard the shower running. Leaving the room, he walked back to the kitchen and sat on the couch waiting for you to get out. As the random movie played on the screen, he found his brain wandering back to you being in the shower.

He knew it was wrong, you belonged to his brother, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted you so bad. You and him had been friends from the moment you came to Charming. You’d known him longer than you’d known Tig really, but friend or not, he knew how beautiful you were. He wished that maybe he would have had the balls to make a move on you before Tig and been able to have you to himself. His eyes focused on the screen but a different movie was playing in his head. He pictured you standing in the stream of the water, gliding a soapy hand over your breasts. Juice thought about how the water would drip off your curves, sliding down your body like a river on a mountain. How your wet hair would stick to your neck. He shook his head and stared at the TV, trying desperately to get rid of the thoughts plaguing his mind.

He had been like this for 3 days. It started after he woke up in the middle of the night for water and had walked passed your bedroom but stopped in front of the door as he heard a noise. He could hear the squeaking of the bed as Tig made love to you, your quiet moans and gasps seeming to slip under the gap of the door. The sounds you made had Juice swallowing thickly and continuing to the kitchen for his water before hurrying back to the bedroom. He’d spent a good hour after that trying to forget and fall asleep but sleep wouldn’t come and he’d ended up pleasuring himself while thinking of you, wishing that your bedroom wasn’t so far away from the guest room he was in. His mind wandered back to that night and he felt himself begin to get aroused, his pants starting to become slightly uncomfortable. He imagined you moaning his name, the desperate sound of your voice beckoning him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his face and jerked back to reality.

“Juice?”

He looked up and saw you standing before him, a worried expression on your face.

“Juice, what’s wrong? You’re just sitting here starring. I’ve been saying your name and you wouldn’t answer.”

He swallowed around a dry throat and coughed.

“Sorry. I just, club shit. I was waiting for you go get out, I didn’t know where the trash bags were.”

“Oh. I’ll get them.”

He stood up as you turned around and started to the kitchen, following you. As he walked behind you, he couldn’t help but look you over. You were wearing a pair of little black shorts, your thighs out and only slightly covered by the baggy Reaper shirt you were wearing over it, with no bra he noticed.

Your hair was still damp from the shower, the ends sticking to the sides of your face, just like he had imagined. He kept his distance and leaned against the counter, waiting to get the bags. You squatted in front of the closet, getting the box from the bottom shelf and Juice closed his eyes momentarily. When he opened them again, you had stood and were holding the box out to him. He walked over to you and grabbed the box from your hand, you giving him a smile before you turned around to close the door. You walked away from the closet and towards the fridge.

“Hey, Juice you like chocolate right? I made a cake this morning but I didn’t kno-”

You were cut off as you were pushed forward against the fridge. Juice wrapped one arm around you and placed his mouth on the exposed part of your shoulder that connected to your neck. He began to kiss your skin hungrily, his other hand snaking around your body and resting a little too low on your tummy.

“Juice. Juice stop.”

He seemed to not be able to hear you, his mouth still moving on you, the tips of his fingers sliding into the band on the front of your shorts as he slid his hand down further.

“Juice!”

You grabbed his arms and pushed him back. He stumbled a bit and looked at you, eyes wide as he realized exactly what he’d just done.

“Shit. Shit, I’m sorry. I’m gonna go.”

He swiftly turned away from you and walked to the door, grabbing his keys on the table and walking out. You stood still in the same place, trying to wrap your head around what had just happened. You knew you couldn’t tell Tig, he would kill him. Juice was always a little lost, didn’t really have anything to call his own except for his cut and the club. You had always been close to him ever since the first time you met at TM and you’d flirted quite a bit but you never thought it was this serious.

You walked to the window as you heard his engine start and looked out as he pulled away. You walked back to the couch and sat down crisscross, leaning your head back. Nothing ever we went according to plan in this life did it?


End file.
